1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchoring apparatus for multi-section pulling bar of trunks and particularly an anchoring apparatus that allows the pulling bar latched securely at selected locations when the multi-section pulling bar is collapsed and retracted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly used multi-section pulling bar 10 for trunks (as shown in FIG. 1) mainly includes a handle 11 with two ends thereof engaging respectively with an inner tube 12. The inner tube 12 has a linkage bar 121 run through therein to fasten to an anchoring means 15. The inner tube 12 is housed in a middle tube 13 which in turn is housed in an outer tube 14. The middle tube 13 has a plurality of latching bores 131 formed on the tubular wall and another anchoring means 15 located at the bottom of the middle tube 13. The anchoring means 15 has an inner clip tube 151 which has a control element 152 located therein. The control element 152 has one end connecting the linkage bar 121 and another end 153 engaging with a clip tongue 153. The clip tongue 153 has a rear end coupled with a spring 154. The clip tongue 153 is driven by the linkage bar 121 to couple with the latching bores for mooring the tubes thereby to provide the pulling bar collapsible function. However the structure set forth above still has drawbacks when in use, notably:
When the handle 11 is not being grasped and depressed, the inner tube 12 tends to stop in the middle tube 13, and the middle tube tends to stop in the outer tube 14, while the anchoring means 15 of the inner tube 12 is engaged with the latching bore 131, the clip tongue 153 of the another anchoring means 15 of the middle tube 13 is not extended. Hence the middle tube 13 and outer tube 14 do not engage securely and positively. When the pulling bar is retracted, the middle tube 14 and outer tube 15 tend to wobble. There are still rooms for improvement.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an anchoring apparatus that allows multi-section pulling bar of a trunk to engage and position firmly and securely.
The anchoring apparatus of the invention mainly includes an anchoring bore at the bottom section of the outer tube to match a jutting stub of a lower anchoring means and an anchor bolt of a lower extensible button such that when the pulling bar is extended, the jutting stub of the lower anchoring means will be extended to engage with an latch bore of the outer tube, and when the pulling bar is retracted the anchoring bolt will be extended to engage with the anchoring bore of the outer tube.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.